The Yullen Week Studios
by ShimmerT
Summary: YAY! The Yullen week oneshots! Have fun reading them. There will be six of em and then it will be completed! YAY! YAOI! Yullen kinda obvious huh? COMPLETED! WOHO!
1. Kitty Misunderstanding

**Me: Alright, I know it's kinda late for me to be putting this up, but it took me a while since my computer shut down on me several times.**

**Allen: Yeah, Shimmer's computer has been giving her trouble so please hang on.**

**Me: Thank you Allen. This is for Yullen week. The first theme is Misunderstanding!**

**Allen: *blush* I can't believe what your script says. I don't want to do it.**

**Me: Well too bad. You're working for me now!**

**Kanda: Want me to shut her up?**

**Me: How dare you.. *narrows eyes* You may be cute, but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want when you are in my studio! NOW GET TO WORK!!**

**Lavi: Shimmer does not own D Gray Man. She just owns the script.**

**Me: Thank you Lavi! Now enjoy!**

**WARNING! Cuteness!!!! And squee!!! Well, you'll find out!**

**Kitty Misunderstanding!**

Kanda looked at the letter on the tray containing his soba. "What the?" He said in irritation. He looked around the cafeteria for the one person who'd be stupid enough to do this. He didn't see the baka usagi or the moyashi. He sat down in irritation and opened the letter while he ate his meal.

_Meet me in my room. I have a surprise for you._

_-Lavi_

Kanda looked at the writing and read the letter again. He sighed and got up. "Might as well see what that damn rabbit has for me." He muttered. He left the cafeteria and headed to Lavi's room.

When he got there, he heard lots of struggling. "WHAT THE HELL LAVI!!" He heard Allen yell. Kanda jumped away from the door. "UNTIE ME NOW!!!!!!!!"

At this point, Kanda was pissed so he tried opening the door, and finding it locked, he kicked it open. "What the hell is…" Kanda cut off when he saw Lavi sitting on top of a topless Allen who was blushing with his hands tied up.

"Um… Hi Yuu-chan.." Lavi said.

"This is your surprise, you trying to force yourself on him?" Kanda asked pissed off.

"No, it's not. Um.." Lavi said sweating. "Don't kill me please? Just listen to me!!!"

"Che'!" Kanda said walking off, not wanting to see anymore.

"Yuu-chan wait up!!" Lavi called chasing after him.

Kanda drew Mugen and aimed it at Lavi's throat. "Don't call me that or I will kill you, Baka Usagi!" Kanda said.

"Come on, listen to me. I was trying to force myself on him. I was trying to get him to wear this." Lavi said holding up a dirty cat costume.

Kanda blushed and looked at the costume. "Why?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Because, I knew you liked him, and I wanted you two to have a night together." Lavi said smiling.

Kanda blushed again. "Give me that thing." Kanda said grabbing the costume. He went into Lavi's room and picked up Allen and walked to his room.

Lavi smiled and walked into his room. His plans always worked. "He almost got killed for it though, but it was worth it to see Allen and Kanda finally get together.

**Me: Well.. yeah… This was weird and was the only thing I could think of for misunderstanding…. I promise the prank one will look just fine. **

**Allen: *blush blush* Why won't you let me take off this stupid costume?**

**Me: Cause, you look cute in it.**

**Allen: *whole face turns red* Shut up!!**

**Me: *squeal* ^^ YOU DO!!! What do you think Lavi, Kanda?**

**Lavi: STRIKE!!**

**Kanda: *blush* ….**

**Me: See, they think you look cute. And it looks Kanda can't hold it down. Want to go to the bathroom to take care of your little problem?**

**Kanda: Shut up. *walks off***

**Me: ^^ Well, R&R please, and I will see you all in the next episode, of Yullen Week!**

**Allen: Why'd you just make it a show?**

**Me: Cause I wanted to!!! Oh, and flames will be used to burn random objects and cactuses. SEE YOU!!!**


	2. The Uber Prank

**Me: Yeah, I know I am extra late, but hey… I was busy all day and my computer is still having glitches..**

**Allen: Seriously… What is with your scripts?**

**Me: I enjoy making you and Kanda get lovey-dovey!**

**Allen: *sweat drop* ok…**

**Me: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Kanda: SHUT UP!!!**

**Me: ……… What did I tell you about what you were supposed to do in MY studio?**

**Kanda: *sigh* not to yell at you.**

**Me: *pats head* Good boy.**

**Kanda: …… Che'. Baka.**

**Lavi: *sweat drop* Ok, Shimmer does not own D Gray Man. She only owns the Yaoi studio.**

**Me: YAY!! Todays epsiode theme is PRANK! ENJOY READING!!**

**WARNING!! LOLness and OOCness!! **

**The Uber Prank!**

Lavi was humming while walking down the hallway. He saw Allen and Kanda pass each other, stop, look, and then keep on moving with blushes on their faces.

"Hmm… I just got an idea.." Lavi muttered, laughing to himself.

Then next morning, Lavi was in the library waiting for Kanda and Allen. He had sent them both letters, telling them to meet him here.

Kanda came first. "What did you want Baka Usagi?" He asked crossly.

"Hold on a minute Yuu-chan, and I'll show you!" Lavi exclaimed.

Kanda growled slightly. "Don't call me by my first name or I'll slice you in half."

Lavi laughed nervously. Then Allen walked in. "HI ALLEN-CHAN!!" Lavi yelled.

Allen sweat dropped. "Hi, what did you need Lavi?" He asked.

"Please come sit down Allen." Lavi said, ignoring Allen's question.

"Ok.." Allen said heading over to the chair next to Kanda. "But why aren't you answering my question?" He asked.

"Just sit down, and you'll find out." Lavi said.

Allen sighed and began sitting down. All of a sudden, the chair disappeared, and Allen fell on Kanda. They both landed on the floor and their heads knocked together, resulting in a kiss.

Lavi laughed. "YAY! It worked!" He said, before running for his life.

Allen tried to pull back, but to his surprise, Kanda pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

After a minute, they broke apart out of breath. Allen blushed. "Uh…" He said, not able to find the right words.

"I love you Moyashi-chan." Kanda said out of the blue.

"Eh?" Allen said blushing. "I-I love you too." Allen said. "And it's Allen, BaKanda." Allen added.

"Ok then." Kanda said, picking up Allen and walking to his room with him. Allen blushed even redder, red enough to match Cross's hair.

Then they spent the whole night together, doing things that no one has ever heard or seen of.

**Me: YAY!! DONE!! And now I am really tired, so I will sleep… **

**Allen: *blush* HEY! Why am I in the costume again?**

**Me: Cause I like torturing Kanda!**

**Kanda: Che'! Knock it off.**

**Me: Nope! In fact, all this week Moyahsi-chan will be wearing the costume, just to turn you on.**

**Kanda: I am going to kill you!**

**Me: Nuh-uh. Don't you forget, this is MY studio! Well R&R peoples!**

**Kanda: hmph! *walks away***

**Me: *sweat drop* Remember, all flames will be used to burn school and all the stupid evil teachers! Oh and cactuses too!! YAY!! See you in the next epsidoe of Yullen Week!!! BYEZZ!!**


	3. The Haunted Date

**Me: Ok, I know I am extra late, but hey, I am sorry. I had trouble making up a good story to this next theme. The theme to the third episode of Yullen Week is Date! YAY!!!**

**Allen: *sigh* You are weird…**

**Me: I know!**

**Kanda: She admits it…**

**Me: ^^ Come on! It is fun being weird!!!**

**Allen: *sweat drop* Ok, Shimmer does not own D Gray Man. She does own this cracked-up studio though…**

**Me: Well… ENJOY!**

**WARNING!!! Umm.. OOCness and craziness! Um… yeah.. and maybe some bad language!**

**The Haunted Date!**

Lavi was sitting and thinking. He was thinking about his two friends. Yuu Kanda and Allen Walker were both his best friends, but recently, Lavi has been noticing some weird vibes between the two of them. For some reason, they could barely look at each other without blushing and looking away.

"Hm… I need to make Yuu-chan and Allen go on a date.. and I have the perfect plan…" Lavi said smiling.

The next day, Lavi went over to Allen and Kanda smiling. "Hey Yuu-chan, Allen! Let's go out today!" Lavi said.

Allen looked up. "Alright." Allen said.

Kanda sighed. "Fine, Baka Usagi. And stop calling me by my first name." He said.

"YAY!!! COME ON!!!" Lavi yelled, grabbing them both by their arms and running off. He stopped in front of a haunted house and pushed both of them in, closing the door quickly.

He heard both of them yelling. "BAKA USAGI!!! LET US OUT!" Kanda yelled.

Allen was pounding on the door. "LET US OUT LAVI!!!" Allen yelled. "Please?" He asked desperately.

The pounding and yelling ended after a few more minutes. Lavi walked off and went to the safety of the control room of the haunted house.

Allen walked a distance from Kanda, nervous. Kanda was glaring into the blackness that they were walking into. There were several different monsters popping out of random places. Allen didn't show it verbally, but he was scared by each one. He wasn't one to do horror.

After a minute, there was a loud noise that sounded like thunder and Allen finally jumped and attached himself to the nearest person, Kanda.

"HEY! Moyashi! Get off me!" He yelled. He noticed the shaking of his companion. "Moyashi?" He asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I don't like thunder… Mana.. died during a thunderstorm…" Allen said.

Kanda's eyes widened. "Who's Mana?" He asked softly.

"Mana was my foster father." Allen said.

Kanda sighed and picked up Allen, holding him close, and walked to the end of the haunted house. They finally got to the door and Kanda kicked it open. Allen and Kanda had to blink a couple times to get used to the light.

"You alright now Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda." Allen retorted embarrassedly.

Kanda smirked and then bent down his neck and planted a kiss on his Moyashi's awaiting lips.

Allen blushed and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Moyashi." Kanda whispered.

"I love you too, BaKanda." Allen said.

**Me: Well, wasn't that cute. Come on, let's say it all together. AWWWW!!! Ok, now that is over with, on to the next story! YAY!!!**

**Allen: I... hate…. you….**

**Me: I love you too. ^^ Well, anyways R&R peoples, and remember all flames will be used to burn perverts and Tyki.**

**Allen: See you next time!**

**Me: In the next episode of, Yullen Week! YAY!!**

**Me and Allen: BYEZZ!!**


	4. Truth or Dare Yuuchan

**Me: Well, here I am again, sorry I haven't updated this when I had to, but I've been having issues, so I couldn't. My computer hates me… :( **

**Allen: Awe, don't be sad.**

**Kanda: Be sad, be sad, I hate you.**

**Me: :( You're mean… Yuu-chan!**

**Kanda: WHAT? Do not call me by that name.**

**Me: Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! ^^**

**Lavi: Oh no….**

**Kanda: *unsheathes sword and goes after me***

**Me: :o OH NOES!!! *runs away***

**Lavi: That is what she gets for calling him Yuu-chan.**

**Kanda: Baka Usagi! Don't call me that!**

**Lavi: O.O I'm surprised that he can hear me…**

**Allen: Well, anyway, since Shimmer is fighting Kanda right now, I'll give the disclaimer. Shimmer does not own D Gray Man, Hoshino-sensei owns it.**

**Lavi: Please enjoy this next episode of Yullen Week Studios! Today's episodes theme is Games! YAY!!! ENJOY!!**

**WARNING: Seriously, do these need warnings anymore? I think you guys know my writing pretty well… ^^ Oh and one thing, LEMON!!!!!!!!!**

**Truth or Dare Yuu-chan?**

Lavi sighed, bored. He wanted to bother Yuu-chan but couldn't find him anywhere. The only place he hadn't checked was his room, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go there.

Allen walked past Lavi without noticing. It looked like he was determined to reach somewhere fast. Lavi smirked and grabbed Allen by the arm and covered his mouth.

"Hi Moyashi-chan." Lavi said, uncovering the boy's mouth.

"What are you doing Lavi?" Allen hissed angrily.

"Um… capturing you so you can come to Yuu-chan's room with me." Lavi said.

"…. Why?" Allen asked

"So I can bother him." Lavi said, smiling.

Allen looked at Lavi with a weird look on his face. "Whatever. I was going in that direction anyway." Allen said before covering his mouth.

Lavi smiled. "For what Moyashi-chan." He said in a mocking tone.

"My name is Allen and it's none of your business." Allen said quietly, turning his gaze to the floor, but Lavi didn't miss the pinkish color on the younger's cheeks.

"MmmHmm…" Lavi said. He suddenly got the perfect idea into his head. "Come on then." He said, grabbing Allen's arm, dragging him to the samurai's room.

Allen struggled against Lavi's grasp, completely confused.

Lavi kicked the door open and walked in. Kanda looked at Lavi with a murderous glare. "What are you doing Baka Usagi?" He growled, unsheathing Mugen.

"Um… I came with Moyashi-chan to play a game with you." Lavi said easily.

Allen wrenched his arm from Lavi's tight grip. "What?" Allen asked annoyed. "You dragged me here!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but you were going to come here anyway." Lavi said, causing the boy's cheeks to flourish in color. Lavi smirked at Allen's reaction to his simple words.

"Sh-shut up Lavi." Allen said.

Kanda looked at Allen strangely and then shrugged. "Whatever." He muttered.

"YAY!!!" Lavi cheered.

Allen glared at Lavi slightly. Kanda sighed. "So, what game did you want to play Baka Usagi?" He asked.

Lavi smile grew. "Let's play, Truth or Dare Yuu-chan!" He exclaimed.

Allen's glare grew. "No way in hell will I play that kind of game with you." He muttered angrily.

Lavi smiled. "Oh, but there is no backing out now that you are here Moyashi-chan." He said.

Allen muttered something inaudible. "Fine…" He said grudgingly.

Kanda's eye twitched. "Che. You might as well start Usagi. After all, you are the one who decided to play this game." He said.

"OK!!!" Lavi said enthusiastically. "Ok then, truth or dare, Yuu-chan." He asked.

"Che." Kanda said. "Dare."

Lavi smiled slightly evilly giving Allen a really bad feeling. "Yuu-chan, I dare you to… french kiss Allen-chan." He said.

"WHAT?!" Both Kanda and Allen yelled.

"Rules are rules Yuu-chan. You have to kiss Moyashi-chan now!" Lavi said with an aloof smile.

Kanda's eye twitched. After a moment's silence, Kanda grabbed Allen, pulling him closer. He paused a moment before closing the distance between their lips. Allen gasped slightly, allowing Kanda to drive his tongue into his mouth. Allen blushed deeply, and almost whimpered when Kanda pulled back.

Allen tried to get a hold of himself, but had trouble. He was blushing and his heart was racing.

Even though the dare had been done, the distance between their bodies stayed the same. Lavi smiled. "Ok, Yuu-chan, it's your turn." He said.

"Fine." Kanda said. "Oi! Moyashi, truth or dare?"

Allen blushed again. "Truth." He said.

Kanda smirked. "Alright then. Is it true that you're in love with me?" He asked.

"Eh?" Allen said, blushing a deeper color. "Wh-where'd you get such an idea?"

"Just answer the question Allen-chan. And you can't lie either." Lavi said.

"Fine." Allen said, feeling a little cornered. "Y-yes, it's true." He admitted.

Kanda smiled and kicked Lavi out of his room. He then pinned Allen to a wall.

Outside, Lavi smiled as well. 'Operation: Get the Moyashi to admit his feelings' had worked.

"Don't tell me you two had this all planned." Allen said.

Kanda brushed his lips over the sensitive skin on Allen's neck. "Yep." He said. "I was talking to Lavi and he told me something fairly interesting, so we talked about it, and this is the result. And his stupid plan actually worked."

Allen blushed. "You know, sometimes I hate the way you act." He said.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't care." Kanda said, un-buttoning Allen's shirt.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, Kanda?" Allen asked nervously.

Kanda smirked and kissed Allen again, with more passion than the first one. Allen moaned into the kiss, feeling the longing to be touched all over well up inside him.

Kanda smirk grew at this. Kanda's hand ran over Allen's bare chest, creating a sensation that Allen couldn't explain. He arched his back and moaned again. "Geez, if you react like that to just me simply touching your chest, then how will you react to this?" Kanda asked, taking a nipple between his fingers, and rubbing it fiercely.

Allen's breathing increased in speed before he let out another moan, louder this time. Allen covered his mouth so no one could hear. Kanda grabbed the hands and pinned them to the wall.

"No, let me hear your moan." Kanda said. His other hand was already clumsily undoing the button to Allen's pants, so he could release the throbbing erection from the tight pants that the Order made them wear.

"But, what if others hear me?" Allen asked breathily.

"We got the Baka Usagi guarding the door. Besides the door is locked." Kanda said, getting the pants off along with Allen's boxers, finally allowing Allen's erection to be free.

Allen shivered, feeling the cool air surround his lower half. "It's cold." He said, commenting on how cold it was in Kanda's room. "Why is it so cold in your room?" He asked.

"Because I like it that way." Kanda said with a smirk as he wrapped his free hand around the base of Allen erection and began rubbing.

"A-AH!" Allen moaned and arched his back. "N-no, please stop." He said.

"Why? It's obvious that you like it." Kanda said, continuing, rubbing the tip of Allen's length, which was already wet.

"N-no! If you continue on like this…" Allen said. "A-Ah! Kanda, I'm going to cum, stop!"

Kanda drew his head to Allen's ear. "Then cum." He whispered.

Allen blushed fiercely. "D-don't say that.." He said. "Ah.. AH!!" Allen came all over Kanda's hand.

Kanda smirked and brought his hand up to his mouth to lick the substance.

"D-don't!" Allen said. Kanda ignored him completely.

"Tastes sweet, I wonder if the rest of you tastes the same." Kanda said.

"Don't say embarrassing things like that." Allen said, looking away.

Kanda smiled and took this opportunity to lick Allen's neck.

"Ah, stop Kanda!" Allen said, trying to move his head so his neck wasn't subject to Kanda's torture, but Kanda's head was still there, and it was impossible to move.

Kanda didn't say anything and let his tongue travel along Allen's smooth creamy skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Kanda lightly nipped the skin on Allen's shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

Allen moaned in both pain and pleasure. "What was that for?" He asked, breathlessly.

"I'm leaving a mark, so everyone knows that you're taken." Kanda said.

Allen blushed and diverted his eyes. "Why are you saying such embarrassing things?" He asked quietly.

"Because, I want to." Kanda said. "And because you're MY Moyashi."

"I am not a Moyashi!" Allen yelled. "My name is Allen." He added quietly.

"I'll call you whatever I want. In this position, I hold power over you." Kanda said.

"I-you-eh…" Allen couldn't think of anything to say in retort.

Kanda smirked a bit and grabbed a bottle that Lavi had left. Allen looked, confused. "Um… What's that?" He asked.

"You'll find out." Kanda said, but some of the unknown substance onto his hand. "Spread your legs." He said.

"Eh, what??" Allen asked, confused.

Kanda sighed, and made Allen spread his legs. His fingers hovered at Allen's entrance. Then after a moment's hesitation, he pushed one of his fingers in, making Allen gasp.

"A-ah…" Allen grabbed onto the back of Kanda's shirt, wishing that he would stop and yet he also wished he would continue. 'He's making me so confused.." Allen thought.

Kanda smirked as he pushed another finger inside.

"N-nh. Kanda…" Allen said, shutting his eyes tightly. Allen was lost in sensations his body was receiving. He was so confused because of this. Because he was thinking so much, he hadn't noticed that Kanda had already pulled out his fingers, and was taking off his own pants.

Kanda decided it was best to keep Allen distracted while he got himself ready, so he leaned over Allen and kissed him passionately. Slipping his tongue in Allen's mouth, he quickly massaged the young boy's tongue, earning a small moan.

While Allen was distracted by the passionate kiss, Kanda lined his erection with Allen's entrance. He rubbed the tip against the hole, so Allen knew what was going on. Kanda slowly pushed his way into Allen's entrance and felt the tight walls eat his cock hungrily.

Both boys moaned rather fiercely at the feeling. Allen, at the weird feeling that sent jolts up his spine, and Kanda at heat Allen was producing. Kanda moved out and thrust back in, his speed steadily increasing.

"Ka-kanda…." Allen said breathlessly between fierce moans. "I can't…"

"Then let's cum together." Kanda said, equally breathless. With a loud moan, Kanda released his seed inside of Allen.

"Kanda!" Allen moaned as he came all over the both of them. Kanda took out his cock carefully, and laid next to Allen, breathing heavily. Allen smiled at Kanda. "I love you." He said.

The Japanese simply smiled before brushing his lips against Allen's ear. "I love you too, my little Moyashi."

Allen didn't even protest against the name, because he was already falling asleep. His silver eyes closed and the boy was asleep.

Kanda wrapped his around Allen, and he too, fell asleep.

**Me: Ok, that was kind of a suckish ending… Maybe I'm being too hard on myself since I feel bad that I haven't updated this in like forever!**

**Lavi: That was so awesome……**

**Me: I know. But be quiet. They're still asleep.**

**Lavi: I know that! But both of them are heavy sleepers.**

**Me: Oh yeah, well anyway, I should finish the next two chapters for you all to read! And again I am so so sorry!**

**Lavi: Please note that flames will be used to burn writers block and evil people!**

**Me and Lavi: BYEZZ!**


	5. How to get a guy like Kanda

**Me: Well… I did promise to finish Yullen Week. And I know it was really late, but I lost my drive to write. I'm sure many of us have felt that way. So…… YEAH!! Here is the second-to-last theme of Yullen Week. DOLLS!**

**Allen: It's almost over, right?**

**Me: Yeah, but you still have to suffer through Laven Week!!!**

**Allen: awe….**

**Me: lol ^^**

**Allen: You're mean.**

**Me: I know!!! It's fun!! At least you're a lot better off than Toushiro… for now.. *laughs evilly***

**Kanda: She's been getting a lot of these evil urges lately. Do you think she's an akuma?**

**Allen: No. If she was an akuma, my eye would detect it……..**

**Kanda: Hmph… Maybe we should just tie her up.**

**Allen: BAD IDEA!! Remember last time? She got worse!**

**Me: SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!!**

**Allen: What?**

**Me: I SAID, SHUT UP!!! Now readers, please enjoy! Oh, and I don't own D Gray Man.**

**WARNING! ALLEN IS A GIRL!! YAY!!! I find that fun. And yeah, you know me…… no lemom though.**

**How to get a guy like Kanda…**

"Hey Lenalee, can I ask you something?" Allen asked Lenalee one evening.

"Sure, what is it Allen-chan?" Lenalee asked.

"Well… uh…" Allen trailed off a bit. "You remember when Road made you like a doll, right?" She asked.

Lenalee looked at the younger female, confuse. "Yeah, but why?" She asked.

"Well.. uh… you see… There's this guy that I really like and.." Allen blushed. "I want to pretend I'm a doll to see his reaction…" She said.

Lenalee smiled. "Come with me, Allen-chan. I think I can help you out." She said leading Allen to her room.

Lenalee rummaged through her closet for a minute before finding what she needed. She pulled out a black and white dress and a black ribbon. "Put this on." She said. Allen did and waited. "Now, hold still for a moment." Lenalee said, beginning to put Allen's hair up. "Now, all you have to do, is act pretty much lifeless. At least… until you get a reaction. Now, tell me something, who's the lucky guy? Lavi… or maybe.."

"It-it's Kanda." Allen said quietly, blushing a light shade of pink.

"Ah, I see. It's Kanda huh? How long have you liked him?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Uh.. Kinda since I first met him…. He was just so.." Allen trailed off, blushing a deeper color.

Lenalee's smile widened. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. He likes you too. But don't let him know that I told you, kay?" She said with a wink.

"Oh-k." Allen replies. "So, what do I do now?" She asked.

"Well, what you have to do now.. is uh… I guess you wait on the training grounds for Kanda." Lenalee said thoughtfully.

"Uh.. ok then. Do we have a chair I can sit in? The training ground floors aren't the right place to act like a doll…" Allen said.

"Of course. Let's see. Kanda should be at dinner right now, so we have time to get you to the training grounds. And with luck, no one will see us get there." Lenalee picked up a chair and grabbed Allen's arm, dragging her off to the destination.

Once there, Lenalee put the chair down and had Allen sit in it. "Now, don't move, and don't make your breathing obvious." Lenalee said. "I have to go hide now, Kanda's coming…" With that, she ran off to hide.

There were footsteps that came along, and they suddenly stopped. "What the hell? Moyashi?" A voice inquired. Kanda came into Allen's range of sight, but she did not react. The samurai wore a slightly worried expression. "Oi, Moyashi! Wake up!" The Japanese sounded slightly panicked. All of a sudden there was a loud gasp.

"K-kanda, what happened to Allen-chan?" Lenalee's voice asked.

"I dunno. I found her like this." Kanda said. "She's as lifeless as a doll."

"Hmm… Maybe you should give her a kiss to see if that helps." Lenalee suggested.

Kanda's face flushed in color. "You think that would really work." He asked, sounding like he might actually try it.

"Well, it's worth a try." Lenalee said.

The samurai stayed quiet, but came closer to Allen, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. Kanda paused before kissing her fully on the lips. Allen's eyes blinked in surprise, and her arms moved to hug Kanda.

Kanda pulled back. "Wow… It actually worked. But uh.." Kanda looked embarrassed that he had just kissed Allen. Allen smiled slightly, and grabbed one Kanda's raven locks and pulled him back in for another kiss. This one became passionate, and Kanda picked up Allen, and carried her to his room.

Lenalee smiled, glad she had helped the two get together.

**Me: THE END!! Lol. That was fun. Wouldn't Allen-kun look so cute in a dress? **

**Kanda: *looks away slightly* **

**Me: wow, looks like I gave Kanda an image! YAY!!**

**Allen: *blushes angrily* I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!! ENOUGH!  
Me: Nope. One more chapter!! And then Lavne week, plus the fanfics I still need to finish!**

**Lavi: Remember that all flames will be used to burn writer's block to the ground!**


	6. Karaoke! ING!

**Me: Well, yeah. This is the last theme of Yullen Week, and then it's on to Laven Week! This time, the theme is Night Out!**

**Lavi: This will be fun!**

**Me: Yes it will!!**

**Allen: I have a bad feeling about this.. **

**Me: I do not own D Gray Man, now ENJOY THE STORY!!!**

**WARNING: Um… maybe OOCness, a trip into lover's lane and… so much cuteness you will faint. But no lemon, maybe….**

**Karaoke!!! ING!!!**

"Where the hell are we going Baka Usagi?" Kanda yelled angrily.

"We're going to have fun Yuu-chan!!" Lavi said.

"Shut up, and stop calling me that unless you want to go to an early grave." Kanda threatened.

"Now, now Kanda. Your not the only one he's dragging along with him." Allen said, trying to calm down the irritated raven haired samurai.

"Shut up Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, not in a good mood. He had been dragged from his room by Lavi, who wanted to have a night out with his buddies.

Allen sighed slightly. "Who are you calling Moyashi, BaKanda?" Allen asked with an anime vein.

"You, who else here is short?" Kanda asked.

Allen twitched a bit. He was about to say something before Lavi interrupted the fight.

"Now, now you two. Stop fighting. We're here!" Lavi said happily.

Both Kanda and Allen looked up from their squabble and saw a sign for a karaoke place. "Why are we here?" Allen asked.

"Because, I wanted to have night out with you guys!" Lavi responded.

Allen got blue lines. "No thanks." He said, walking off.

Lavi looked confused and went after Allen and grabbed his arm. "Wait, Moyashi-chan! Why?" He asked.

"Don't call me that Lavi. I don't want to sing!" He said. "Especially not in front of Kanda." He added in a whisper.

Lavi smiled. "Don't worry Allen. This is my special, get-you-two-together operation!" Lavi said in whisper. "Come on Moyashi-chan, please? It'll be fun!!" Lavi added in a louder voice.

Allen blushed slightly. "No one asked you for your help." He said in a whisper.

"Aw. But you can't even admit to him about your feelings…" Lavi said in a whisper. "Please????" He asked.

"Alright, fine!!" Allen said.

"YAY!!!" Lavi yelled jumping up and down.

"Shut up Usagi." Kanda said.

"Aw… Yuu-chan, you're so mean!" Lavi said before grabbing both by the arms. "Now come on! Time to go inside!" Lavi said, dragging the both of them inside.

He led them into one of the karaoke rooms, and the two of them sit down. "Now… I'll sing first!"

Allen inwardly groaned. He heard Kanda do the same thing. Allen managed to block out Lavi. "He's really annoying sometimes…" He said.

"Yes he is." Kanda agreed. It was then, they realized that their hands were intertwined, but neither moved to take away their hand.

Lavi grabbed Allen's arm. "Ok, your turn!!" He said. He turned a love song, and Allen blushed when he heard it play. He had listened to that song several times before, so he knew it well. He begun to sing, feeling Kanda's eyes glue to him.

Allen finished the song with ease, and when he was done, strong arms picked him up and whisked him away. He was so startled, that he didn't move.

He felt soft green grass beneath and then Kanda's face appeared above him, heat radiating from him. Allen opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by Kanda's hot lips.

"Mmmm.." Was all Allen could manage. Kanda pulled away and Allen whispered a, "I love you."

Kanda smirked slightly. "Love you too." He said.

**Me: I always seem to manage to make it a happy ending!! Oh, and just so you know… the song was Love Story by Taylor Swift! Love that song!**

**Lavi: I'm so good at my job, but now it's my time with Allen!!!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Allen: *glares* Well, readers, flames will be used to burn whatever.**

**Me: Ok… BYEZZ!!!**


End file.
